Lotus Towers/Transcript
Opening Transcript A close up of John Taylor, sitting in a chair made out building in front of the Lotus Towers can be seen as the camera zooms out. Player: Hendricks was right - Taylor cut a deal with the NRC. Right now he's under their protection in their Cairo stronghold - Lotus Towers. The camera zooms away from the Lotus Towers. Hendricks: If what you told me is true - the two of us are hours away from going as bat-shit crazy as he is. The camera then zooms onto Taylor, who is standing in a desert. Player: 'The people of the city haven't given up - We have the Egyptian military and the civilian militia fighting by our side. ''The camera begins to head into the frozen forest. '''Kane: A sudden uprise would catch the NRC off guard - weaken their grip on the reign. Player:'' Just like their attack on Ramses - we use it as a distraction to get our man. ''The camera keeps going deeper into the frozen forest. Player: 'Once Taylor is dealt with - We find a way to get this thing out of our heads. ''The camera reaches the heart of the frozen forest. '''Player: Whatever it takes... The screen then fades white. Level Briefing Encryption# 61-63-68-75. Protocol: Yankee Final target Taylor has been tracked to Lotus Towers The weapons and equipment for the uprising have been transported to Egypt, Cairo Active Mission - Day 7 Gameplay ''Zeyad Khalil'', Hendricks and the Player are in a small room within the Lotus Towers, with Khalil looking out a window. Khalil: Once Hakim is dead, we get to the security station, then we drop the D.E.A.D. system. Khalil walks to the duo. Khalil: Then... the uprising will truly begin. Hendricks lashes out to Khalil. Hendricks: I don't give a shit about your uprising! Behind the door, the NRC then begin to break down the door, alerting the trio. Player: Save it. The Player and Hendricks get on each sides of the doors. Hendricks: 'These amateurs better not get in our way. ''The Player and Hendricks get ready as the NRC break down the door with Riot Shields, who surround a "surrendering" Khalil. '''Khalil: Please, please don't kill me! Hendricks then punches an NRC member with Khalil and the Player following. The scene switches to the Player in first person as he then kicks an NRC member towards a window. The team then leaves the room and proceeds down the hallway. Further down the hallway, the civilian militia can be seen struggling with NRC forces with Riot Shields. Kane: Okay. Nearest security station's on the 25th floor. That's our target, once your there, I'll overheat the NRC D.E.A.D. Network. Khalil: Once the NRC realize what they are dealing with, they will bring reinforcements from other parts of the city. We will face heavy resistance every step of the way. The team navigates down more hallways, with the civilian militia managing to beat up several NRC members. Khalil: General Hakim is giving his speech on the balcony. Remember - the attack must be brutal. It needs to be a statement - a symbol of strength. The team engages NRC forces. Khalil: Cairo waits to attack on the death of General Hakim. Cut the head from the serpent... and let its body destroy itself. Khalil then opens a door and the player begins to see crows around the room in black and white. Khalil: 'Do what must be done. ''The player goes up a small staircase and opens a door. Upon opening, the color of the world is restored. On the other side, General Hakim is giving his speech before turning around and seeing the player. '''Hakim: What? How the hell did you... The player grabs Hakim's head and smashes his head against a glass panel, killing him. The player then lifts up Hakim over them. Khalil then throws a Molotov Cocktail below them, killing several guards. Rebels around the towers then begin firing around the towers in joy as the player hold Hakim like a trophy before throwing him off the balcony and into the abyss of the tower. Khalil: Citizens of Cairo! Now is you time! Take back your city! Khalil, Hendricks and the player then jump onto the floor below and begin to head to the security station. Khalil: The NRC are in disarray, but they will soon regroup. Brothers, let us take back our city!